


Never kisses, all you ever send are fullstops || DNF

by Raiiyd



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, Developing Relationship, Dummies, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Running Away, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dreamnotfound, quickfic, they are just head over heels for each other, they dont realize it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiiyd/pseuds/Raiiyd
Summary: "And, at this moment, Dream realized multiple things at once. Leaning over with blond hair falling down, pulled by gravity, eyes wide. Realization number one? George looked really nice right now.“Uhm. Dream-?” A nervous chuckle emitted from George, blinking as he watched his friend above him.Realization number two?“Yeah.”Hiding your feelings gets pretty hard when your mask can't hide your expressions anymore.Leaning in closer, inches away, now centimetres. He could feel the warm breath below him, breathing heavily, and before he knew it his eyes were closed. A soft, considerate kiss placed on light lips he hadn't expected to feel the way they did.Dream pulled back, a nose length distance from George, looking at each other through half-lidded eyes.“I want you to run away with me.”And maybe realization number three wasn't so important anymore."A oneshot where Dream and Gogy have a wholesome moment whilst I struggle to figure out between keeping this a oneshot or continuing it and making it a detailed fic; as the concept of runaway DNF sounds....interesting.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Never kisses, all you ever send are fullstops || DNF

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by salvia palth's song i was all over her + Breezeblocks by alt-J

_Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ Ｏｎｅ － （ ？）－ 'Ｓｅｅｍｓ ｓｏ Ｂｅａｕｔｉｆｕｌ'_

* * *

_"I just remember_  
_I was lonely_  
_I guess I am always_  
_It's not a problem_  
_It's just something_  
_I got used to it-"_

_salvia palth, i was all over her_

* * *

Dream was used to being alone. 

Sure, he had George, he had Sapnap.

But he was still used to being alone.

The stars were beautiful, each one blinking softly above, taunting him. The man lay in the damp grass, hand stretched out in front of him, reaching for something more. Nimble fingers closed into a fist, before simply falling back down onto the mans chest with a tired intake of breath. 

Maybe Dream had hoped he would catch a star. Maybe he had hoped to make a wish. A warm green hoodie comforted him with small contrast to the green he was currently laying on, and a hauntingly wondrous porcelain mask lay in the grass next to him. It was cold out. It was one AM in the morning. It was a time where most individuals in the SMP actually slept.

Dream didn't. He stayed awake, wandering, getting tasks done, occupying himself. And when he ran out of self given tasks, he came on his hill to stargaze and to think. A clear sky calmed him.

Sometimes he couldn't help but feel that his existence led to nothing short of empty. Worthless. Not that he found himself worthless, or the people inside the SMP worthless, or anything they did as worthless. 

But he found the fact that, eventually, they simply all died, as worthless. Yet he could control that. Dream could change that, and he did. One life?

Three lives.

Three souls.

Three chances.

A sigh as he looked up at the sky, dirty blonde tufts of hair blew gently in the sparse late night wind. The stars continued to blink at him, and he blinked back, a small glimmer in his mischievous ivy green eyes. 

His pupils focused on something far away. Something he just couldn't grab. Time and time again, he watched the world around him crumble. He watched the conflict and he watched the loss that came from those wars. He watched. And he encouraged.

He instigated events, pushed forward with manipulative tactics, and held all Life the residents of the SMP had. Dream didn't see himself as a god, or one of power, but it was hard to go against the undeniable truth; he had power, and he used it. He used it to entertain and to benefit and to get what he wanted to get.   
  


He vividly remembers the look on Wilbur's face, far past redemption, but full of crazed determination as Dream exchanged TNT. Wilbur truly was somebody to respect, but to learn from as well, due to his actions. Sometimes the blond wonders how different it could have gone.

  
It was one of the reasons that people feared Dream.

People feared him.

If only they knew what lay hidden behind that mask.

The sandy freckles, the oddly semi sharper canines, the thoughtful eyes and the always planning smile that seemed to have something to say no matter what. Dream saw them as tools, means to get what he wanted. That's why he always confused himself, why didn't he use the tools he had? 

Why did he don a mask, hide behind that smile hooked so tightly onto his head with a soft leather strap to prevent it from being removed without the intention to have it as so.

It was one of six noted things he didn't understand about himself.

One of six.

**GeorgeNotFound joined the game**

He felt his heart skip a beat, the message a dim yellow reflecting off of the wrist communicator all members seemed to constantly wear. The words a hologram projected off of the band binded on his skin softly. With a groan, Dream pushed himself up into a sitting position, looking down at the words. Blinking a few times before cold fingers drifted over to the chat, stopping with itching hesitance.

**Dream: Hey!**

Three minutes went by.

Four.

And by then Dream realized he was playing the fool, that the greeting wouldn't be returned. He had not expected it, but that didn't make it any less disappointing. Any less a stab bit painful. One of his legs stretched out in front of him, the other bent at the knee and supporting his wrist and hand. Dream allowed a single minute to pitifully pass by. Still no response.

He couldn't help but smile sadly.

Arms rose above his head, stretching out as the green eyed man yawned dramatically. Fingerless gloved hands picked up the mask, and the same hands secured the leather strap back in place before standing up. Dream looked over the land below him from his hill, the forest, the trees and animals and running river, and had a small delight in knowing he was a part of it.

Or maybe it was just because he liked owning it. Either way.

“I thought I would find you here.”

The british accent threw Dream off for a moment, his hand almost instinctively reaching for the axe rested on the oak tree only feet away from him. But of course, he had the innate ability to actually think before acting, unlike most members of the SMP. He had enough brains to recognize an important voice.

Especially one as important as this.

“Did you?” A sing song tone left him, turning with the same cocky energy he carried around with him. He crossed his arms over his chest, not to be menacing but because most of the time he had no idea what to do with his hands unless he purposely held them in a position.

The brunette male stood at the treeline, where the oak woods on the cliff slowly became less dense and thinned out closer to the edge where they now both stood. Behind his mask, Dream looked George up and down, noting his appearance. Oh how easy it was to act like he knew what he was doing, knew what to say, how to act, what to respond with.

Most of the time Dream felt like he was simply pretending.

But not with George, which was terrifying.

It was on his list, six mysteries, the six that Dream hated.

Classic. George wore his glasses on his head, rested between soft brown hair. Blue shirt at his neckline, and red cheeks huffing at the not-so-comforting-warm weather on the clifftop hill.

“I did.” George took a few steps closer, looking up slightly at Dream from a few feet away, arms nervously held at his side. He stared the white mask, eyes a mix of curiosity and annoyance. “You always run away here, lucky me having to babysit you.”

Despite the accusatory frustrated tone, Dream felt a smile forming on his face, and the blond moved forward to cover the small distance between the two of them. “You didn't have to come see me, Georgie!” George rolled his eyes slightly, a small smile twitching at his lips that he quickly hid when the nickname was spoken, “I bet you just missed me.” Oh how Dream loved to tease the shorter male.

“Sure.” A scoff.

A gentle silence came between the two, only the quiet sounds of the surrounding nature adding much to the conversation, and Dream felt the back of his throat suddenly itch with an unwanted anxiety. A want. A need that he refused to indulge himself in.

“Come watch the stars with me.”

Dream almost laughed at the look on George’s face, staring in bewildered confusion and amusement with wide eyes and uncertain wants. “I mean it. Just for a little while, lay in the grass with me!” But, of course, Dream hadn't waited for a response, he had simply leaned over to grab George’s arm to guide him closer to the cliff edge. 

“Watch the stars.”

“Not much to watch. They don't move, Dream.”

“Maybe. But we do, don't we, that’s enough for me.”

Dream was already moving to lay back down on the ground, and with an exhausted sigh, George began to join him, not fighting a losing battle against his...friend.

“You haven't asked me why I came up here yet.” The brunette laid his head back on the ground, stealing glances to his right where Dream peacefully lay. He saw the other shrug half heartedly, and George huffed before looking up to ‘watch the stars’ do nothing much.

“You haven't started to explain yet!” Dream claimed, shifting slightly to turn a bit to the left and gaze at George. They both knew he was looking, yet George didn't move, didn't look back. George deliberately kept looking up, not responding. “...well? Are you going to?”

A nod.

“I'm waiting!”

“I know I know!” George snapped back, “Give me a second!”

“It's been a second~”

George turned onto his side, glaring once more at Dream, before kicking him in the knee out of petty anger. Dream yelped slightly, leg pulling away out of instinct as George laughed.

“Karma. For being annoying.”

They both lay on their sides, facing each other, and George couldn't help but feel a sliver of even more annoyance at the fact that he was still stuck staring at the emotionless black eyes of a mask. The mask wasn't what he wanted to see.

“Why’d you kick me so hard!” Dream whined like a melodramatic injured puppy, one hand reaching down to rub at his knee gently before coming back up to his side. Dream had one arm bent and he rested his head on the crook of his elbow, letting a bit of silence once more consume them as George’s laughter slowed to a stop.

Now it was George’s turn to mockingly shrug back at Dream.

The brown haired male swallowed his pride, his free hand twirling around it's fingers in the comforting grass as a distraction, not looking at the mask so empty and so intently watching him. “So, uhm.” He already regretted coming up the hill to do this. Nervous eyes flickering back and forth between the grass and the mask and the grass-

“It's important to me, Dream. Really important.” Dream nodded along, apprehensive. “And...It's hard to explain? To talk about. To think about, even-”

This wasn't working. It wasn't working.

That mask just...

“Sorry. Could you uhm. Take that off?”

Suddenly George kind of wished he hadn’t asked, but the words had left his lips already.

Dream laughed a gentle nervous laugh, suddenly feeling a heavy expectation weigh him down. It was a simple request, to remove the mask. But then George would see his face.

Dream wasn't sure if he was ready for that or not.

His fingers moved up to his mask again, reaching back to the leather clasp, fumbling with the strap with nervous anticipation. Dream could see how George watched with surprise, tensely waiting as he realized his request would actually be accepted this time.

George had wanted to put a face to the voice for such a long time, but hadn't pushed, which was something that Dream appreciated greatly. But a face can only stay hidden for so long.

A click.

The mask fell.

Hitting the ground and revealing a grinning face in its place.

Neither of them said anything, and Dream watched as brown eyes inspected every little detail on his face, which was only to be expected.

“You didn't have to, you know-”

“I know.”

They were slowly growing accustomed to comforting silence.

It was a minute or two before George spoke, breaking said silence. “You look nice.” The words came out a bit delayed, his brain not quite answering the requests rapidly being sent it's way.

Dream laughed slightly, and George felt his heart flutter. “Nice is good!” The blond exclaimed, letting his own glimmering eyes to inspect the man in front of him, “I bet you think I'm just handsome. Better looking then Snapmap.” George scoffed with a smile of his own.

“I can feel your ego inflating already,” it was still so cold, “But between you and Sapnap…? I just don't know, Dream.” A tease of his own was shot back at the cocky man, who gasped in response and placed a hand on his chest as if he had been seriously hurt, pushing his elbow up slightly to look down on George.

“How could you say that! I'm obviously the superior here!” And George laughed at that too, which only offended Dream further, to which he softly shoved at George. “I'm serious here Georgie!” Which just had more laughter following it.

Dream liked times like this, where he felt human, unlike the way people looked at him.

Looked at him as if he were a monster, and technically, he couldn't argue with that. He was a monster, who manipulated, used, and threw away what he needed.

George made him feel like more then that, and he knew himself that he didn't deserve that feeling in any way shape or form.

But he would enjoy it for now.

Dream shoved at George again, and this time George sat up and shoved back, which seemed to spark a war between them, illuminated by the lantern laying on the ground next to Dream’s axe and the torch sloppily placed on a nearby tree. 

They grabbed at each other, laughing and throwing ridiculous insults such as a notable ‘pissbaby’ at Dream, rolling in the dirt and grass.

George twisted, kneeing Dream in the stomach, breathing swiftly through painful laughter. “I'm telling Bad!!” His voice threatened breathily, hands reaching out to push Dreams laughing face away.

Dream grinned, “STOP YOU'RE SMOOSHING MY FACE-” he scrunched his face up as it was pushed away. 

Green eyes shifted at the male below him, pushing and kicking through their amusement, and Dream’s grin grew mischievously. George noticed the change. He didn't have much time to act on it before his wrists were pinned above his head and Dream straddled him as he was stuck on the ground and trapped below him.

It took them both a moment before the position they were in really sunk in, Dream’s current smirk of victory fading to an embarrassed realization. He didn't move. George stared up at him.

White goggles lay on the ground, no longer placed on the brunettes head, both breathing heavily.

And, at this moment, Dream realized multiple things at once. Leaning over with blond hair falling down, pulled by gravity, eyes wide.

Realization number one?

George looked really nice right now.

“Uhm. Dream-?” A nervous chuckle emitted from George, blinking as he watched his friend above him.

Realization number two?   
“Yeah.”   
Hiding your feelings gets pretty hard when your mask can't hide your expressions anymore.

Leaning in closer, inches away, now centimetres. He could feel the warm breath below him, breathing heavily, and before he knew it his eyes were closed. A soft, considerate kiss placed on light lips he hadn't expected to feel the way they did.

Dream pulled back, a nose length distance from George, looking at each other through half-lidded eyes.

“I want you to run away with me.”

And maybe realization number three wasn't so important anymore.

* * *

Dream’s legs hung over the edge of the cliff, white mask in hand, his thumbs mindlessly rubbing back and forth over the smooth edges as he looked out at the landscape. Teeth absently gnawed at the flesh of his cheek, and he could hear his friend pacing behind him.

“George?”

The pacing stopped, and George walked over after a moment, placing himself sitting down next to Dream with a frown on his face. “Yeah?”

“Do you really mean it?” He asked, looking over with a serious tone in his voice, “Do you really want to run away with me? You want to leave?”

George nodded, and Dream’s smile grew.

“Will you come with me, Clay?”

With that question, Dream didn't feel so alone anymore. He felt somebody. Somebody real, somebody he had kissed and somebody he trusted more then anybody else he had in years of being alive and fighting and meeting individuals of all kinds. “It wont be forever, of course. Just for a few months at most.” Why did Dream feel a slight bit disappointed at that?

“So a break.” A hum came from the blond, who once again turned back to look at the stars as his comfort. “A break. With you and me.”

“Yeah. You and me."

Dream didn’t ask about when they would leave, or where they were going, or why they were going in the first place. He didn't ask if Sapnap was coming, because he was afraid of the answer he might receive. 

“Ill go.”

“...why?”

“For you, anything.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Again; can't decide between keeping this a oneshot or making it a long fic with a plot.  
> Dunno if this will even get enough pick-up to become a fanfic, but the idea has a lot of possibilities and I am willing to spend da time to write it all out!
> 
> Depends on the popularity of this + the readers in the comments!!
> 
> \- Author Rai!
> 
> Discord for contact: Raiiyd#1625


End file.
